Zardavia
Federation of Zardavia (commonly known as Zardavia)Zardavia is a paneslavic unitary state consisting on many nations. It is governed by a parliamentary system with its seat of government in Bielogrado, the capital, but with some devolved national administrations. The head of state of Zardavia is the Zar Lormaki. Zardavia is a member state of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and a country with a strong economy, and a growing military and political influence in the Cyber World It is considered a model of integration of different eslavic cultures in the world with a mixed ethnic society who seems to work together in the best interest of this nation. Zardavia is also well known for its Inmigration policy who is considered the best of its kind in the world and one of the most avanced countries in Human rights. Geografy Zardavia is located in the Eastern side of Europe, Although the boundaries of Zardavia are not well delimitated, It's considered that this country has aproximately 500,000 km2 of territory. Actually Zardavia has territorial disputes with neighbor countries. Government and politics Zardavia is a constitutional monarchy: Zar Lormaki is head of state of Zardavia. Since Zardavia is one of the three countries in the world today with the oldest codified constitution, the Charter of Zardavia consist mostly of written sources, including statutes, judges made case law, and international treaties. Zardavia has a parliamentary government based on the Westminster system that has been emulated around the world as a legacy of the British Empire. The Federal Parliament of Zardavia that meets in the Palace of has two houses: an elected House of Commons and an appointed House of Lords, and any Bill passed requires Royal Assent to become law. It is the ultimate legislative authority in the kingdom since the regional parliaments are not sovereign bodies and could be abolished by the Zardavian Parliament. The position of Chancellor, the Zardavia´s head of government, belongs to the Member of Parliament who can obtain the confidence of a majority in the House of Commons, usually the current leader of the largest political party in that chamber. The Chancellor and Cabinet are formally appointed by the Monarch to form His Majesty's Government, though the Chancellor chooses the Cabinet, and by convention HM The King respects the Chancellor's choices. The Cabinet is traditionally drawn from members of the Chancellor's party in both legislative houses, and mostly from the House of Commons, to which they are responsibles. Executive power is exercised by the Chancellor and Cabinet, all of whom are sworn into His Majesty's Most Honourable Privy Council, and become Ministers of the Crown. Foreign relations and Armed forces Zardavia is a member of the United Republic of Orange Nations. Zardavia's global presence is increasing though its trading relations, its membership of IRON and its armed forces. The Federal Zardavian Army and the Local Militia are collectivelly known as the Zardavian Armed Forces. The two forces are managed by the Ministry of Defense and controlled by the Federal Defense Council, chaired by the Chief of Defense Staff. The Zardavian Armed Forces are charged with protecting Zardavia, promoting the Zardavia's global security interests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. A recent pragmatic defense policy has a stated assumption that "the most demanding operations" would be undertaken as a part of coalition. Indeed the last war in which the Zardavian military fought alone was the Kuano's War, in which they were victourious. Law and criminal justice Zardavia does not have a single legal system due to it being created by the political union of previously independent countries with Article 1 of the Treaty of Union guaranteeing the continued existence of another regional separate legal systems. Today recent constitutional changes created a new Supreme Court of the United Kingdom of Zadavia that take on the appeal functions of the Appellate Committee of the House of Lords. The Judicial Committee of the Privy Council, comprising the same members as the Appellate Committee of the House of Lords, is the highest court of appeal for several independent Commonwealth countries. Demography A Census occur simultaneously in all parts of Zardavia every ten years. The Office for National Statistics is responsible for collecting data for censuses and facts of Zardavia. Population At the most recent census in 2013 Migration Ethnics groups Languages Religion